


It's Shiv, Guys

by SheWhoRidesOnRainbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shiro and slav are keiths parents, do not treat seriously please, made mostly for quiznaks, shiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoRidesOnRainbows/pseuds/SheWhoRidesOnRainbows
Summary: Keith has been having a recurring dream after the test he went through.Season 2 spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes at 3 am for quiznaks of tumblr.

Keith was dreaming. It’s been the same dream for weeks. Ever since he saw his dad in that test hallucination, his subconscious replayed the scene over and over. Each time going a little further. Keith was getting closer to seeing his mother. 

In the last dream, Keith had woken just as the mysterious person knocked on the shack’s door and he knew that, this time, he’d get to see his mother’s face.

Keith waited as patiently as any Red Paladin (read: not at all) when he heard the knock. Quick as a whip, he ran to the door and yanked it open, the old hinges whining with the speed.

“Now, young man,” a voice spoke from below Keith’s line of sight, “you’d best be careful of cracks, I can’t handle the pain of a broken back!”

Dreading what he’d see, Keith looked down. It was Slav. Keith smacked himself in the face and groaned, “I must’ve ate too much space goo.”

“That is no way to greet your mother, Keith,” his dad said from behind him, but wait, this voice was lacking the thick, Texan accent. Keith pivoted on his heel only to see Shiro in place of his dad.

“I’m confused,” Keith said, walking to the couch and sitting down. He dropped his head into his hands. A second later he felt a heavy weight sit to his right and a hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. Keith lifted his head enough to turn towards Shiro-Dad.

“Hi, Confused, I’m Dad.”


End file.
